Slave
by Sweet-Cheex-2279
Summary: Bella is getting home from work as usual. When Bella gets home there are a few surprises; especially learning that you're going to be taken by a mysterious man/ creature. Darkward!  my favorite   Rated M for possible. Canon Couples. No authors notes!


**_BPOV_**

I grabbed my stuff and got ready to leave that god – forsaken place they called work. "Bye, Angie!" I exclaimed, "Bye, Babe" she replied. I walked out the door into the cold, crisp air. I couldn't afford a car, so I walked to and from work unless I could get a ride. I descended on my journey home.

I arrived at my cramped one-bedroom apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in. My apartment was empty! I walked into the kitchen to see all my appliances gone; I opened the cabinets to see that all the food was gone too. I continued the journey through my naked apartment. Everything was gone until I reached my bedroom; by some miracle my bed was still there. I was extremely tired and decided I could file the report tomorrow.

I woke up and went to wash my face, but remembered they took the soap. I settled for splashing water on my face. I walked back to my room from the bathroom. I settled back in my bed and closed my eyes to think. I suddenly felt the bed dip. I froze. No one was supposed to be in my room. A cold hand reached up to touch my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find that my intruder was gorgeous, but gorgeous or not he was an intruder.

Before I could open my mouth to scream his hand was gripped tightly over my mouth. "Ssssshhhhhhh, my angel, I know what you're thinking but, sweetie, I'll only hurt you if you're disobedient. So right now, I need you to be quiet while I take you to your new home. Do you understand?" I nodded to show him I understood. "Good girl, now I'm going to lift my hand off your mouth so you can tell me your name. If you scream I will punish you and it will be painful understood?" Once again I nodded. "What is your name, princess?" He said as he took his hand off my mouth "Isabella Marie Swan" I whispered swiftly. "Well, Isabella, I'm Edward but you shall refer to me as master understood?" "Yes, master."

"Well, my pet, it's time for us to go. Everything you need is at your new home and you shall wear my clothes to show that you're my slave. You answer only to me and Carlisle, if anyone else speaks to you tell them that your Master Edward's slave and he would be displeased if I spoke with you. If they keep talking to you ask them their name and once they give it to you, you tell me who they are and I shall deal with them, understood?" He asked and I replied "Yes, master." "Good slave; you shall receive the rest of the rules when we arrive there, so go change." He extended some clothes which I presumed to be his and went to the bathroom to change. He had given me a white shirt and boxers. I slipped them on and returned to the room silently. "Well done, my pet, if you keep up this good behavior you'll earn a reward." He said grinning. I looked down at my bare feet and walked over and sat by his side.

He opened the window, picked me up, and jumped onto a tree in the forest behind my building. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he came to a clearing. He jumped down to the ground and ran extremely fast. I then noticed that he couldn't have been human with the speed and how he was capable from jumping branch to branch, but I wouldn't dare question him about it. I've been in his arms while he ran for about an hour until we came to a house that looked more like a hotel than anything. "Umm… Master," "Yes. Slave" I opened my mouth to ask him a question but decided against it "never mind, Master" He looked at me but shrugged. We walked into the humongous house and he immediately walked over to the elevator and punched in some kind of code to make the door open. He pressed button four and it took us up to the fourth floor.

He set me down as he stepped off the elevator. He took my hand in his and led me to what I assumed was his room. I was slightly confused because there was only one door but the hall was big enough to have nine or ten rooms instead of one. He opened the door and led me in and what I saw was astonishing. I understood why there was only one door. The room I expected to see was instead a whole apartment. The room I was currently in was the main room the walls were a pretty deep beige or a khaki color. The hardwood floor was a deep mahogany color. An L-shaped couch that was settled in the corner was snow white, but a humongous ten person couch that was also white sat in the middle of the room in a bracket shape with a glass table in the middle. "Pet, come sit with me." He said while walking over to the bracket couch. I obediently followed.

Once Master sat I sat beside him, but Master didn't like that so he pulled me up to sit on his lap. "Pet, I lied to you; I didn't bring you here to be a slave I brought you here to train you to become a submissive wife, my submissive wife." His voice wasn't sweet and caring like it was at my apartment it was cold and demanding. "The rules I told you at your former apartment still apply, but as I said there are additional rules. First, you only speak when I or Carlisle gives you permission; if you speak without permission you shall be severely punished. Secondly, don't mess in things that don't belong to you; once again if you do you'll be punished. Thirdly, you don't leave this apartment; that's the biggest rule I'll beat you until only Carlisle can save you. Do you understand?" He growled. I nodded unsure if I was able to talk. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down a hallway until he reached the last door on the right "Okay, this is your room everything you need is already in here. This is the only place you're allowed to access everything freely. You don't go anywhere in this house except for here and the main room. Everywhere else in this house is off-limits unless I give you specific instructions to enter the room."

With those words he left me by myself in the room. I know understood where all my things went. I was inside a room that was bigger than my entire apartment. In the far left corner I saw a kitchenette with my old refrigerator, stove, sink, kitchen table, and microwave. Even though the cabinets were different it was a small reminder of my old home. In the front right corner was supposed to be my old living room, it was also equipped with all of my old furniture. I was almost going to squeal, but I stopped myself for I knew Master would be upset at my noise making. The only thing that was off about this room was the far right corner; my dressers were the same but a humongous elaborate bed sat against the wall.

I decided to fix me something to eat while I had some alone time, not knowing how long this peace would last. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some chips. I ate in silence. I ate my food and put everything back in its proper place. I then noticed that there are two doors in the center of my right wall. I opened the one on my right and stepped into a bathroom filled with all my necessities. I immediately stripped out of my clothes to take a shower. I fixed the water to the right temperature and climbed in. First, I shampooed my hair in my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and then bathed in the freesia body wash. After I rinsed, dried off, and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the second door hoping it was a closet, and thankfully it was.

"Isabella!" Master exclaimed gruffly. I fled from my room into the main room clad in only a towel. "I want your company, sit with me." I hurriedly walked and sat on the floor in front of the couch next to his legs. He looked down at me disapprovingly. "Unless we're in the presence of others you shall sit on my lap, but when we're in the presence of others you sit on the couch in the corner. If I take you to my brothers' or father's homes there will be more L- shaped couches and that's where you shall sit unless ,I tell you before we come in that I want you to sit with me, then you sit at my feet like you are now." He then pulled me up and sat me on his lap. My body was rigid; I was sitting on a man-that-I've-barely-known's lap in only a towel. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into a rock hard chest. "Isabella, if you don't relax your posture you'll be in trouble."I tried to imagine that I was in a whole outfit, but it didn't work. I started breathing deeply and remembering my childhood in Phoenix. I opened my eyes to see that I had relaxed a little. I really wanted to tell him why I wasn't comfortable but he told me I couldn't talk. I thought of ways to let him know I wanted to talk. Raising my hand was always effective in school, so I'll try it. He looked at my arm and laughed "Yes, Isabella?" I put my arm down and whispered "If it's okay with you, Master, I'd like to tell you why I'm so tense." He nodded so I proceeded "Well, I'm almost naked, Master !" "Yes, Isabella, I'm fully aware of your semi-nudeness and I want you to know that your this way for a reason." He said with a dark smirk. "Now if your finished, I'd like to enjoy a relaxed warm human so calm your self" and with that he pulled me back and ground his erect member into my backside. It shocked me how easily turned on he was. "You're so warm and just sexy." He growled gruffly in my ear. I felt my cheeks turn red and I immediately look down." Don't look away from me! I own everything you do! Including all those innocent blushes and you don't hide my things from me ! Is that understood?" I nodded. "Good, I'm glad because you know it you'll never break the rule he said as he nibbled my neck. I hated how I couldn't tell him no, how I had to let him touch me,and how he enjoyed my pain and awkwardness. No wonder he has too kidnap someone, with his sadistic ways he had no choice.

**_EPOV _ **

I wish she would stop making so much noise. No, she wasn't talking but her pulse and heartbeat was getting on my nerves. I might have to prematurely change her I planned on letting her get used to me and or kill herself. It was very common for my pets to kill themselves after they realized there was no hope in escaping. It doesn't even phase me to talk about innocent death I don't really care anymore I just wish they wouldn't waste their blood; I could put it to a better use. "You may go get dressed but as son as you are done return to me or I will punish you understood?", she nodded and scurried away. I sat back and laughed silently at myself. I had the poor girl constantly feigning to get away from me. How did I do it so quickly? Oh well it's not like I care what she thinks of me. I mean she's a mere human. I could hear my family on their different floors they also had pets. My father had one named Esme who I found incredibly kind through the circummstances. Emmett had a spit fire named Rosalie who was a disobedient, outspokoen, and very beautiful slave. Jasper had a very weird psychic named Alice. "Hi my name is Teddy unfortunately y'all don't know me but I couldn't help but overhear what y'all were sayin 'bout Te- Te see I know her too obviously so do you so I'm going to get in this conversation too." Oh no those lyrics weren't coming out of my pets mouth. " Isa bella you are forbidden from singing and listening to that horrible music is that understood?" She looked like she was just slapped in the face. She had tears streaking down her face as she nodded. I realized noone knew of my newest pet. "Follow me." I said as I got up and started walking towards the door. I heard her frantic footsteps as I got to the elevator and the door opened I decided it'd be easiest to start at the bottom. Carlisle here we come.


End file.
